


Sugar and Naughty Pleasures

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate universe- Phone sex operators, Anal Sex, Are you ready for it, Drinking, End game Otayuri, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pining, Smoking, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, choo choo motherfuckers, more tags later probably, this is going to be a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a sex phone operator who's fucking fantastic at his job, until he isn't, and things get messy and complicated and what even is his life?Updated pretty frequently. Not really on a set schedule, but you can expect this to be updated nearly every day as long as the creative juices keep flowing.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri was very carefully painting his big toenail when his phone rang, sharply piercing the silence and causing him to jerk abruptly at the intrusion. He cursed silently to himself when he realized he painted the skin around his nail at the sudden interruption. Sighing, he plunged the lid back into his nailpolish, grabbing his phone from atop the end table. 

Clearing his throat, he pressed the answer button. "Sugar here with Naughty Pleasures, what's your fantasy?"

Yuri was met with silence, and as he was about to hang up, he heard a quiet grunt and the sound of clothing rubbing together. He rolled his eyes and leaned back against his couch, shifting the phone from one ear to the other. "Are you already touching yourself? You're so naughty," he spoke into the receiver, adding a husky undertone to his words.

There was another shuffle before a voice spoke back to him, "Yeah, you little cocktease. I saw your picture on the website and you just looked so fucking delectable in that outfit. Daddy is ready to teach you a lesson." More grunting drifted through the phone, and Yuri tried his hardest not to laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose and pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. "Daddy waited all day to call you. I went into work and all I could do was think about plowing that tight ass of yours. I could barely get any work done, you tease. Now get on your knees and take Daddy's cock like the slut you are."

The call continued on in this matter for ten minutes before Yuri had the guy practically crying into his phone as he came. There was a sudden click, and Yuri listened to the beeping noise for a few moments before he placed the phone back on the hook. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in, reaching for his journal.

Yuri Plisetsky was a 19 year old college student who worked a part-time job at a restaurant down the street from his small studio apartment. He picked up a second job recently when his bills were becoming too much for his small paychecks to cover. He had been browsing the internet looking for something easy to do at night while he was doing his homework. He had not been entirely convinced by the idea of being a phone sex operator at first, but when he read that he could do it from the comfort of his own home when he was available, he jumped at the chance.

He usually spent his weeknights doing his homework or watching a show on television while he waited for the calls to come in. They usually happened after 8pm, but sometimes he would recieve one or two before then. He would clock in on his computer at 7:00, and he would not clock back out until around two or three in the morning most nights, sometimes later on the weekends. 

The first few weeks of his job had been hard, Yuri never realized how many odd fetishes existed, but he never once turned anyone down. He kept a journal next to his phone, keeping track of the different people who called him day to day. Sometimes the same person would call multiple times a week just to chat with Yuri before they got to the sex. Yuri didn't mind, and he indulged in each and every fantasy that was thrown his way. He learned to change the tone of his voice depending on the person who was calling him, and he became very good at moaning and making it sound as though he were touching himself on the other end of the phone line. Truth be told, Yuri never touched himself during his job. None of his phone calls ever turned him on, and he usually spent the duration of them cooking, painting his toenails, or playing with his cat.

Yuri was marginally surprised by how many men would call him expecting him to call them Daddy like the caller that night had. He pictured them as salarymen, with a wife and maybe a kid or two. He figured they were probably bored or lonely, or maybe they were generally curious about having sex with a man but didn't want to do the real thing. They often times mentioned the picture that was next to his phone number on the website, it was quite an attractive one if he thought so himself.

The company had required a picture from each and every phone operator they had. They did not indulge in using fake pictures like a lot of phone sex companies did, and they had required a brief video interview to make sure the operator was not using someone else's pictures. This was one thing that Naughty Pleasures had above a lot of other companies, they had real, genuinely attractive operators that were at your beck and call.

Yuri's picture was one he was quite proud of, as he spent the better part of three hours making sure it was perfect. He cut his face out of the photo, of course, for that was also a requirement in the pictures that were posted on the website. There had to be at least some anonyminity in this line of work, otherwise he would have a plethora of older men trying to find where he lived.

The picture had been taken in his bed, his legs were tangled in the sheets, the pale expanse of his thighs peeking out from under the leopard print. He had on a pair of lacy black panties, and his left thumb was hooked into the waistband, pulling it down enough so part of his hard length was peeking out. He was trimmed, but not shaved, so there was a small patch of short, blonde hair above the lacy trim of his panties. His other hand was brought to his face, the tip of his index finger in between his teeth, a small smirk on his face. His hair was fanned out around him, tendrils of soft blonde locks laying across his shoulders. 

He remembered the picture fondly, remembering how much he had to badger his friend Mila to take the photo for him. "Yuri, are you really going to do this job? It seems so unlike you." She had said, though she was snapping pictures with every change in Yuri's pose. He wrinkled his nose at her, snatching the camera from her hands before he began to browse through them, sitting up in the bed. "Mila, I can be sexy too, you know. It isn't that hard to get a guy off, even if you have a hard time doing it." With his snide remark, she gasped, tugging on the ends of his hair. "You're horrible, you know that? There's no way anyone would ever find you sexy."

She had been so, _so_ wrong. Yuri already had many pages of his journal filled, and he had at least four people who called in regularly just to speak to him. Almost every one of his callers mentioned his tasteful photo, but many of them would ask to see his face. "No, darling, I can't do that, you know this." Would be his response every single time. The biggest rule Yuri had was to never, ever fall for any of his callers. Not that he had any worries about doing that, I mean, there isn't much sexy about a full grown man with a wife and kids gurgling into his phone over a few words.

Yuri returned to painting his toenails after he finished filling out his journal for the phone call, his eyes barely open as it was nearing 2am on a Saturday night. He had gotten many phone calls this night, one of which was one of his regulars, 'Jim' as the man called himself. Yuri knew full and well that it likely wasn't his real name, but he enjoyed his conversations with him nonetheless. He was even sweet to Yuri when it got to the sex, talking his way through it as though they were making love.

Yuri's eyes lifted to the cable box below his television, it was now 2am, and time for him to clock out for the night before he fell asleep. He capped his nailpolish, setting it on the coffee table before reaching towards his idle laptop, waking it with a swipe of his finger over the touchpad. Before he could clock out, his phone rang once more. Slapping his hands over his eyes, he dragged them both down his face with a groan before he answered his phone.

"Sugar here with Naughty Pleasures, what's your fantasy?" He heard a laugh from the other end of the line, along with the sound of a door shutting. Yuri rolled his eyes, assuming it was likely a prank call. He recieved quite a few calls from people trying to play jokes on their friends, and they got old rather fast. It was still silent on the other end except for the faint sound of breathing.

"Look, if you got tricked into calling, don't worry about it. You can hang up," Yuri said, his eyes staring down at his toenails, admiring the way the silver glittered in the dim light from his lamp.

"No, _no._ I wasn't tricked, I um, I-" There was a cough and he heard a muffled, "Jean, I know you're listening, _go away_ , I'm doing it, you don't have to listen."

Yuri pulled himself back up onto his couch, stretching his long, gangly legs over the coffee table in front of him. He rubbed at his eyes with both hands, the phone trapped between his shoulder and his head. He waited patiently for the person on the other line to speak again, hoping that it would be soon as sleep was beginning to take over and he wanted to shower before heading to bed. He figured he had plenty of time though, he was getting paid to sit there in the silence, and it meant his nails had time to dry.

"Sorry, I um.. This is the first time I've ever called a place like this. Jean- my friend- he told me to give it a try." There was a brief pause, and then a small laugh, "He said it's been too long since I've been laid and that at least this is a lot cleaner than hiring a hooker." Yuri snorted into the phone, pausing a moment before he responded.

"Well, let's try that again. Sugar here with Naughty Pleasures, what's your fantasy?" He asked in his sultry voice, trying to push back the fact that he had laughed into the phone a few moments before. He wasn't supposed to make friends with the people who called them, he was supposed to pleasure them with his voice. 

"I don't know, I don't really have any fantasies that are off the wall or anything.." The voice responded, Yuri could head him scratching his face, nails catching in stubble with a noise that sounded vaguely like sandpaper. "I guess I like BDSM, you know like, bondage and stuff.. If that's okay with you.."

"Your fantasy is my fantasy, uh, what would you like me to call you?" 

"Otabek is fine. I don't really need any pet names, that's just.. _Weird_."

Yuri nodded, then realized the person on the other end couldn't hear his nod. "Right, Otabek, your fantasy is my fantasy, talk to me."

There was a noise on the other end before Otabek responded, "I'd like to tie you up, I mean, if that's okay."

"You don't have to ask permission before doing things, Otabek. This is your fantasy, and I'm here to serve you." Yuri responded, closing his eyes as he stifled a yawn. This was going to be an even longer night if this guy didn't get to the good part any time soon. "Listen, if it gets the ball rolling since you said this is your first time, just imagine me tied up. My wrists tied together behind my back, my ankles in a spreader bar. I'm laying on your bed, my ass in the air, ready for you to do as you please. There's a gag in my mouth, and my face is turned to the side, my eyes pleading for you to touch my hard, dripping cock. I'm ready for you Otabek, are you ready for me?"

There was a small intake of air from the other end, and Yuri smirked to himself. He had a knack for getting things rolling when they were slow or not really going anywhere. There was a reason he was considered the Phone Sex God at his workplace.

"Yeah, I like that," Otabek responded. Yuri heard clothes rustling before he said anything more, "I'd reach out and grab a handful of that tight ass. Grip it with both of my hands, knead it around a little bit. Spread your cheeks apart, look at that tight, pink hole just waiting for me. Maybe I'd eat you out, would you like that, Sugar? I bet you would. I'd spread your cheeks and lick your hole, maybe slide my tongue inside, just taste you."

Yuri felt a twitch in his groin, noticing he had sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. No, no, he was way too tired for this, there was no way this guy was turning him on. This was Otabek's first phone sex conversation anyways, right? Or maybe it was just his first paid one, there was no way he was an amatuer at this, not with the way he went from 0 to 100 that fast. After a small stretch of listening to Otabek breathe, Yuri made a small noise to let him know he was still there, and very much into what he was saying.

"Yeah, I bet you would like that, wouldn't you? After I tasted you, I'd stretch you out slowly with my fingers. I wonder how many you can take without cumming? Three? Do you think you could handle not coming while I slide my fingers deep inside you? I wouldn't want you to come too fast, not before we get to the good part."

Yuri let out another noise, and his hand dropped to his lap, palming himself through his loose joggers as he chewed on his bottom lip. It wasn't just what Otabek was saying that got to him, it was the way he said it. He sounded dominating, and his voice was low and sexy. He didn't sound like an older man with children, he sounded like he was closer to Yuri's age than the vast majority of his clientel. He never touched himself to any of his other callers before, and he was unsure why this one was stirring something inside of him that others didn't.

Rubbing his palm harder into his groin, Yuri waited for Otabek to speak up again, but suddenly the call went dead. He let out a noise of dissaproval, looking down at the very obvious tent in his pants. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." Slapping a hand to his forehead, he hung up the phone, slamming it back on the hook. He waited five, then ten minutes, hoping the guy would call him back and help with the half chub he was unwillingly sporting. When the call never came, he returned to clocking out on his computer with a huff, slamming the laptop shut before turning off the light. 

Yuri dragged himself to the bathroom, pulling his clothes off as he started the shower. Admiring himself in the mirror, he slowly pulled his hair from the messy bun atop his head, watching as the blonde strands dropped to his shoulders. He pulled his fingers through them, before dragging his fingers down to his pert nipples, tugging on them as he bit his lip. He brought one hand down his stomach before grasping his cock, feeling it harden completely in between his fingers. He pulled at it a few times, pulling the skin up and down his length with a sigh of appreciation. There was no way he was getting to bed without cumming at least once after that cockblock of a phone call.

Pulling open the shower door, he felt the water before deciding it was hot enough for his liking. He stepped inside and leaned back against the wall, ready to get himself off before cleaning up and going to bed. He let out a small breath before gripping his cock tightly and closing his eyes. It only took a few hard, rough strokes, thinking about Otabek's voice in his ear before he was spilling all over his hand, ropes of cum hitting the shower door as relief washed over him. Basking in the post orgasmic bliss, Yuri finished his shower and headed to bed, his mind filled with annoyance that such a brief phone call with a stranger made him feel something.

Pushing Otabek to the back of his mind, he set his alarm for his shift at the diner in the morning and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the angsty ball rolling, eh?

A few weeks passed, and Otabek was but an afterthought in Yuri's mind. He had almost completely forgotten about the boy, his life continuing on as it always had.

The diner Yuri worked at tried far too hard to have a Southern atmosphere. It was charming, the way they only played Country music through the speakers all day, and the way the staff wore denim bottoms and plaid tops. It all tied together to be tacky and out of place in the middle of the city in California, but Yuri loved it nonetheless. He knew the owner's son, Yuuri, and they allowed him to dress as he pleased. At least, to an extent, of course.

Yuri generally wore _short_ denim shorts that fit up around his waist laced with crochet at the bottom, paired with a button down plaid shirt that he sometimes lifted into a crop top by tying the bottom together above his navel. His favorite pair of shoes were leopard print sneakers that he made sure had the safety grip on the bottom. He had to shell out over $100 for the pair of shoes, but they were his favorite pair he owned. He thanked every deity he didn't believe in that his body hair was a light blonde, barely noticable aside from when the sun hit it just so. He liked to pull his hair into braided pigtails, or a single french braid down his back. When he was feeling especially lazy, he'd pull it into a messy bun on the back of his head.

"Yuri, table 13 has been waiting _ages_ , can you please greet them?" Mila called over her shoulder, rushing past him with a stack of plates in her arms. Yuri glanced at table 13, noting that they were in Victor's section, and looking quite displeased. "Where's Victor?" Yuri yelled back, and Mila simply shot him a look. He knew that look, he was probably in the back flirting with the owner's son, and of course he would get away with it. Sighing to himself, Yuri made his way to the table, reaching into his apron for his notepad and pen.

"Hello, I'm Yuri, and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I get you started with something to drink?" He asked sweetly, his eyes sweeping over the boys at the table. They ordered their drinks none too politely, and he turned to make his way towards the drink station when he felt a hand on his ass. Stopping short, Yuri huffed and slowly turned around, forcing a smile onto his face, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself," he said, in the most sickly sweet voice he could muster given the circumstances.

"Sorry, I thought there was something on your pants." The boy responded, his friends snickering in response. _Hysterical,_ Yuri thought to himself before he turned and continued on to the drink station. It was not uncommon for men to get handsy with him, sometimes even women would partake in trying to grab at him, especially his hair. Yuri didn't particularly enjoy being touched, especially by strangers. 

A lot of the time, he would be nice to them for the sake of his friend Yuuri's parents, but other times his responses would be the farthest thing from nice.

One of the reasons Yuri still had a job even with his temper was the fact that he was very good at his job. He was especially great at upselling, adding items onto peoples' orders with his sweet talk and a sway of his hips. He was good at flirting, which in turn made him a good waiter.

After the incident with the guy at table 13, Yuri knew this was going to be a long afternoon of trying to keep his temper under control.

\---

"Yuri, how's that new job going?" Mila asked around a mouthful of french fries. Yuri gave her a disgusted look before reaching over the table and snatching one from her plate. "Hey, eat your own food!" She said, slapping his hand away. Yuri just smiled sweetly as he chewed the fry he stole.

"So, that new job..?" Mila asked again, waggling her eyebrows. Yuri glanced over at Victor and Yuuri, who were too engrossed in holding hands across the table to pay any attention to the conversation going on next to them. Yuri shrugged, picking at his own food before he responded.

"It's going good, I guess. I get some pretty interesting phone calls, you know. Something I definitely wouldn't write to my grandpa about." He snorted, setting his fork down on his plate.

"Yeah, like what?" Mila asked, staring at him, waiting for him to respond. Yuri thought she looked way too excited for an answer.

"Fuck, Mila, do you really want to talk about this while we're eating?" Yuri asked, his eyes darting back to Yuuri and Victor who were now back in the world of the living, suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Talk about what?" Victor asked, tilting his head to the side. Yuri kicked Mila under the table, but she just grinned at him.

"Yuri got a new job a few months ago," she explained in her annoyingly sing-song voice that she used to get under his skin. "As a _phone operator_." Yuuri glanced from Victor to Mila, then over at Yuri, seeing the pink dusting his cheeks. It took Yuuri a moment to comprehend the situation before his own face turned a rather bright shade of red.

"Victor, I think we should go, I forgot to feed Makkachin." Yuuri said, sliding out of his chair still holding onto Victor's hand. Victor shot him a look of confusion, but stood as well, glancing back at Mila and Yuri. "Thanks for dinner!" He sang, Yuri thankful that he was oblivious to everything that had just happened. Either that, or he refused to believe that Yuri would partake in something so unpure.

"Spill," Mila said once the two were out of earshot. Yuri shifted in his seat, dragging his lithe fingers through his hair before he looked at Mila, his green eyes catching in the faint sunlight that shone through the blinds near their table.

"I used to think that having a foot fetish was gross, you know. Like how could anyone be interested in feet? That's _so_ tame now compared to the things people want me to do." Yuri began, leaning forward, resting his elbow on the table and his face in his hand. "Now I pray that every phone call is as tame as a foot fetish, I can definitely handle rubbing my foot on someone's dick, but sometimes I have people who are dangerously creepy." Yuri shuddered a bit, and Mila just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Someone wanted to roleplay peeing on me before. I was in the middle of making dinner and I swear I about tossed the food in the trash listening to him go into very specific detail about it. Another guy roleplayed cutting me," Yuri paused, a look of disgust passing across Mila's delicate features. "Yeah, he was like 'I slide my knife across your thigh, lapping at the beads of blood that drip out of the cut," et cetera, et cetera." Yuri was waving his hands around frantically as he spoke, then his voice dropped to a whisper as he finished, "Mila, I don't know if this job is worth the money anymore, some of these people really make your skin crawl."

A few moments of silence passed between the pair, the only sound being from the ambience of the restaurant around them, Country music playing overhead, and the faint sounds of forks scraping across plates, and whispered conversations.

"Yuri, last I heard you make almost double in one night of talking on the phone than you do here at the restaurant, why on Earth would you quit over something so silly? It's not like they know who you are!" Mila finally broke the silence, reaching across the table to pat Yuri's arm. "You're anonymous, they're anonymous, you just have to play along. It can't be that terrible considering you've climbed to being one of their best operators in the short amount of time you've been there."

"I guess," Yuri replied, chewing on his bottom lip. He knew she was right, but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to handle some of the absurd phone calls he recieved in a night.

\---

"Sugar here with Naughty Pleasures, what's your fantasy?"

"God I've been trying to remember your name for weeks," was the response from the other end of the line. "I couldn't even remember the name of the company to look you up. I had to drag it out of my friend who just made fun of me for actually enjoying speaking to a phone sex operator."

"Sir? I'm not sure I gather what you're talking about.." Yuri said into the phone, dropping his pen into the textbook he had been reading before his phone rang.

"It's me, Otabek. Actually, scratch that, you probably have no idea who I am, you must get a lot of phone calls. I just- I kind of felt guilty for that dropped phone call and-" _Otabek_ , Yuri thought to himself, his mind scrambling to remember the name that sounded so familiar.

"Actually, I do remember you," Yuri responded, trying to keep his voice as sultry as he could. He had to stay in character, this was his job afterall.

"Oh, thank God. Our phone call dropped because my phone died. Not that it would have mattered, Jean only paid for like five minutes ahead of time. I'm not sure he would have been too fond of me racking up his credit card with our conversation."

Yuri remembered him again. Remembered the way he responded to the words Otabek mumbled through the phone, and his dick began to twitch again.

"That's unfortunate, _Otabek_ , I was all ready for you and you left me hanging. We can always pick up where we left off," Yuri said, his hand palming his growing erection through his soft flannel shorts.

"Ah, um, could you get me started? I'm a little shy until I get that push, you know. I've done phone sex and all before but ah- It takes me out of my comfort zone." Yuri wondered why he called back if it wasn't something he was comfortable with, but he pushed that to the back of his mind, remembering that he's not supposed to get involved with his clients.

"I'm on your bed, my ass in the air. Wrists tied behind my back, I'm yours for the using, Otabek. You were fingering open my tight, pink hole, remember? I'm so ready for you to stretch me apart. I want to touch myself so badly, will you touch me?" Yuri half whispered into the phone, the sultry tone back in his voice as he slipped back into his persona.

"You're so desperate for me, God I'm already so hard just listening to you talk," Otabek groaned through his teeth, and Yuri heard a rustling and the sound of a zipper. He knew he had Otabek right in the palm of his hand - The palm of _Sugar's_ hand, that is.

"I am so desperate for that cock. I bet you have a big one, don't you?" Yuri pushed, his palm rubbing harder into his groin.

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to blow my load before I even get to talk you up," Otabek gasped. Yuri heard the faint sound of skin slapping, knowing that Otabek was already hard and touching himself. He smirked to himself, then lifted his butt off the couch, sliding his shorts down to his ankles, his feet perched on the coffee table in front of them. He wrapped his hand around his length, slowly dragging the skin up and then back down.

"I don't mind, I'm here to pleasure you however you want me to." Yuri responded, hissing through his teeth as he heard Otabek let out a growl.

"No, Sugar, I want to fuck you so badly. I want to pound that tight ass of yours until you scream my name," Otabek growled into the phone. Yuri licked his lips, feeling the coil in his belly tighten at those words. Yuri knew he would regret this later, but it was so hard to not enjoy that voice to its full extent. After being cockblocked a few weeks back, there was no way he was going to let that happen again.

"Yeah? Tell me how you would fuck me." Yuri said, his thumb running across his slit, spreading the drop of precum around the head.

"I'd keep you where you are, tied up and helpless. I'd grab your hips and slide my dick into you. Fuck you so hard you wouldn't even remember your own name. Sugar, can you moan for me, please? I need to hear you.." Otabek almost whispered into the phone, and Yuri knew he was close. Yuri wrapped his hand around his cock again, quickening his pace, stroking himself hard and fast to the sounds Otabek was growling into the phone. He moaned out Otabek's name, his hips lifting off the couch as he came, his eyes rolling back in his head as he shot the thick, warm cum all over himself.

"That's it, Sugar, cum for me, you're such a good boy." Otabek purred, before Yuri heard him hold his breath, letting out a long groan. Yuri glanced down at himself, seeing the cum slide down his thighs and onto the couch. Cursing silently, he leaned his head back against the couch, holding the phone with weak fingers.

"That was amazing," Otabek said, breaking the short silence. "I think I need to call you more often, Sugar." Yuri almost mewled at that, but choked back the sound, remembering himself.

"You're always welcome to call me, here at Naughty Pleasures we aim to serve you," Yuri said, his voice a little raspy with the fact that he had almost screamed into the phone with his own release.

"Oh, Sugar, don't act like you didn't enjoy that too.." Otabek huffed into the phone. Yuri heard him shuffle around before he let out a breath, "I should go, uh, clean up. I'll be calling again. Thanks, Sugar." Yuri opened his mouth to respond, but the line had gone dead before he could. He dropped the phone beside him on the couch, looking down at the mess in his lap again.

"Fuck," He groaned loudly, tangling his hands into his hair as he closed his eyes. "I'm not supposed to get turned on by creeps who fucking call me to have sex. What kind of guy can't get laid in real life and has to call to have fake sex over the fucking phone?" He asked to no one in particular. His cat meowed from her perch in the windowsill, but that was the only response he got. He laughed to himself, remembering that he was actually someone who didn't get laid in real life. _No fucking way am I telling Mila about this shit_ , he thought to himself, before he made his way to clean himself up.

And the couch, he needed to clean the fucking couch where his cum was slowly seeping into the fabric. Just great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo this is wild.

Weeks passed, and sure as the sun would rise every morning, Otabek called him again. And again, and again, and it became a routine between the two guys over time. Otabek would call Yuri at 9:30pm on Wednesdays every week, never a minute later. Yuri found himself pushing through the week, looking forward to their next phone call together. 

He knew it was wrong for him to feel this away about someone who called for their own sexual pleasure, but he couldn't help it. Each and every time Otabek made sure Yuri enjoyed the phone sex just as much as he did.

One particular Wednesday, Yuri was perched in a lawn chair on his porch, fiddling with his lighter, his cigarette between his teeth. He took a long drag, pulling it from his mouth to blow out the smoke. He heard his phone ring and it startled him, causing him to nearly drop his lighter on the wood flooring of his balcony. Taking another drag before blowing the smoke through his nose, he dropped his cigarette in a half full bottle of water, hearing the _tss_ as it lost its fire.

Yuri scrambled inside, glancing at the cable box to see it was 9:30. Grinning to himself, Yuri picked up the phone. "Sugar here with Naughty Pleasures, what's your fantasy?"

"Sugar, you really need a new line." The response from the other end made him giggle, his bottom lip catching in his teeth for a moment as he tossed himself down on his couch, his head on the armrest.

"Otabek," Yuri breathed, letting one leg slide off the couch, his toes touching the cold wood flooring. "It's been a while."

"A week, Sugar. You know I call you every week at exactly the same time." Otabek said, chuckling lowly into the reciever. "You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind a lot, and I just- I know it's really off the wall and I shouldn't ask again, but I really wish you would meet me."

"You know I can't do that, Otabek. There would be no point in doing this job if I met with every person who wanted to meet me."

"Ouch, Sugar, are you saying I'm just like every other guy who calls you on here?" Yuri paused, sucking in a breath. He didn't know how to respond to that, though he knew he should just say yes no matter what the reaction would be.

"I can't meet you, Otabek." Yuri said curtly, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't meet my clients, it's a breech of contract, I would be fired if they ever found out."

"Then we won't let them find out," Otabek said. Yuri sighed, rolling onto his side, facing the back of his couch.

"You know that every call is recorded, Otabek. I can't meet with you, I need this job." Yuri felt something in his chest tighten, he wanted so badly to meet Otabek, to see the person behind that voice that he listened to for hours every Wednesday. Their ritual had turned into more than just sex talk, they often talked about Otabek's personal life, his friend Jean, what he did that day.. Yuri felt connected to him, even though he shouldn't.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just- I don't know. I guess I killed the mood, I'm sorry." Yuri listened to Otabek breathe for a few moments before he spoke again. "Maybe I shouldn't call anymore, Sugar. I don't know if I can keep falling for you if I don't really know you, it's just- It's fucking me up." Yuri gritted his teeth together before he shot up on the couch, clutching the phone to his ear.

"Otabek, no, I'm sorry. We can go back to how it was before, you know? We can just have sex, that's it. Maybe the problem is that we didn't draw any lines, and that's my fault. I just went with what you wanted and didn't think about it before," Yuri desperately tried to talk him into staying, his heart beating harshly at the thought of losing the man on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, Sugar, I really shouldn't have been calling you like this. I'm sorry." Yuri listened to Otabek take in a breath as if he were going to say something again, and then the line cut off. 

"No, no, _no_!" Yuri shrieked, launching his phone across the room. It hit the wall and broke in two, the battery falling out the backside. Pulling his legs up onto the couch, he buried his face in his knees, allowing hot tears to fall from his eyes. He didn't understand why it hurt so much, he just knew that it did. 

\---

"Yuri!" Yuri groaned, shifting in his sleep. "YURI!" Mila yelled again, shaking him more urgently. Yuri opened his eyes, closing them again immediately when the too-bright overhead light shined in his eyes. "Yuri, wake up, you have to get to work, Yuuri's mother is _pissed_ that you're missing another shift without calling. There's only so many times that she can forgive you just because you're Yuuri's friend, you know."

Yuri groaned again, rolling onto his side. "What time is it?"

"It's 3pm. On a Friday, Yuri. You were supposed to be at work yesterday and you never showed. You know I called you like 20 times, you shithead, why didn't you answer? You were supposed to be at work two hours ago!" Mila suddenly ripped the comforter off of Yuri before reaching down and tugging on his hair. "Yuri, come on, get up, I don't have time for this."

Yuri growled again before slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "You look like shit, when's the last time you showered? And you smell like vodka and vomit, what the fuck." Mila pinched her nose with her fingers before touching Yuri's hair. "You have vomit in your hair, Yuri, go get in the shower."

A half an hour later, after Mila half dragging him into the bathroom, undressing him, and practically bathing him, Yuri was fully dressed, brushed, and ready to go. "You know, you could have at least answered my texts. I even had Yuuri swing by and check on you last night. He said he heard you, but you wouldn't answer the door. What happened?"

"Nothing, Mila. I just wanted to have some fun for a couple of days." Yuri responded, shrugging her hand off his shoulder. 

"Aspirin, take it." Mila handed him a couple of aspirin along with a glass of water. Yuri prayed that he would make it through the rest of his shift with his pounding headache.

\---

Yuri slowly pulled himself out of his bubble of self pity, beginning to wonder why Otabek's words had stung him so badly. He was never one to become attached to someone, especially after his ex boyfriend.

A couple of days of drinking his feelings away, he began to fall back into his old ways, remembering that Otabek was merely a voice on the phone. He knew next to nothing about the boy, he didn't even know what he looked like. To be honest, he could be the complete opposite of Yuri's type. Yuri chuckled to himself, imagining Otabek as the living persona of all his turn offs, and he slowly talked himself away from his feelings.

Things were beginning to become better again, and after pleading to Yuuri's mother and calling his boss at Naughty Pleasures insisting he would never pull a stunt like that again, his life was back in order. Or at least as much in order as it could be.

\---

"Yuri, check out the hot guys at table four, I wonder if I can get one of them to toss me their number. Or maybe I should put mine on their receipt.." Mila's face lit up as though she just cracked the secret to life, before rushing back to the table.

Yuri poked his head out from the back, his eyes drifting towards the table she mentioned. Two guys who looked to be in their mid 20s were there, and Mila was right, they were hot. They both sported almost the same undercut, _that's tacky_ , Yuri thought to himself. His eyes caught on the one with the sharp, angled jaw, and the dark, stormy eyes. He looked both stoic and sexy, and Yuri understood then why Mila looked like she was ready to crawl under the table and blow the both of them.

Laughing to himself, Yuri waved it off and went back to work, trying his best to pass the time until he could go back home to his blanket and his cat, only moving to answer the phone calls that came in after dark.

Later in the evening before the diner was closing, Mila pulled Yuri to the side. "I totally dropped my number on the receipt, do you think one of them will call me?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"If they knew any better, they threw the receipt in the trash before they left." Yuri remarked, snickering when Mila slapped his arm.

"You know, this is probably why you never get laid, Yuri." She responded, before strutting off to finish cleaning off her tables for the night.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yuri replied, even though she was out of hearing range. Then again, she never got laid either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mila  
**Yuri, guess who texted me!!!!!**

Yuri  
**Unless u say Lady Gaga, idc who texted u**

Mila  
**:(  
But Yuri, they asked for your number**

Yuri  
**Who?**

Mila  
**Remember those hot guys at my table??  
One wants your number, can I give it to him??**

Yuri  
**Oh  
The weird hot undercut duo**

Mila  
**Can I? Y/N**

Yuri  
**I guess idc**

Yuri dropped his phone next to him on the couch, his eyes flitting back to the television. It was his day off, and of course Mila had to interrupt his cuddle time with Potya. He absentmindedly petted her where she lay, curled into his chest as he laid on his side. His eyes began to close, the lack of sleep and too much work generally made him spend his days off sleeping, but then his phone began to ring.

Cursing to himself, he moved, causing Potya to grunt at him in annoyance as she hopped off the couch and wandered off to find a more comfortable, non moving spot. Seeing the unknown number appear on his phone screen, he almost hung up, then remembered it was probably one of the guys Mila gave his number to. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Yuri?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Yuri asked, sitting up slowly in his spot on the couch, the blanket that was covering him gathered around his thighs as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

"I'm JJ, your friend Mila gave me your number. I just wanted to know if I could take you out sometime?"

"You don't even know me, JJ."

"I know that you were gorgeous in those shorts, and I bet you're a lot of fun to be around."

"You know I'm a guy, right?" There was a laugh from the other end of the line before JJ responded.

"No shit, Sherlock. I like beautiful people. You're beautiful, I'm beautiful, we'd be a great couple." Yuri snorted at this, dropping his hand into his lap before he responded.

"Okay, JJ, I'll go out on a date with you. You better not take me somewhere shitty or I swear I'll find your friend and make him take me on a date."

"Good luck, he already asked your friend out. He won't shut up about her. Anyways, when can I pick you up?"

\---

JJ had taken him to dinner and been quite the gentleman. Yuri was caught up in staring into those eyes half the night, humming his approval to the things JJ was whispering from across the table. His eyes were almost grey, but not quite. In the right light, they shined blue, with little flecks of grey in them, and they were definitely one of his sexiest features.

After dinner, JJ had asked Yuri if he wanted to go somewhere and drink, maybe talk some more, and Yuri obliged. He didn't need to clock in that night, spending time with the sexy Canadian was definitely higher on his list of priorities than listening to old men jerk off through the phone.

So there he was, in his tight black pants that made his ass look fantastic, his shirt clinging to his sweaty skin, his hands fluffing out his hair as he grinded on JJ in the far too hot club. He didn't remember how they got there, only vaguely remembered them knocking back some shots while they talked before Yuri had half dragged JJ onto the dance floor.

The club was loud, and Yuri's hair was sticking to the back of his neck, and he could definitely feel JJ's hardon through his pants. Dropping his head onto JJ's shoulder, Yuri brought his arms back, reaching around JJ's neck. His fingers stroked the short undercut as he whispered in his ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

And yeah, fuck yeah JJ wanted to get out of there.

\---

"Holy shit, you're gorgeous." JJ groaned out, lying under Yuri in the leopard print sheets. His shirt was off, but his pants were still on, and they felt way tighter than they had earlier in the night. Yuri was straddling his lap, slowly pulling his shirt off over his head, leaving himself entirely naked. He smirked at JJ before he pulled his hair back, sliding a ponytail holder off his wrist and into his hair.

He ground his hips against JJs, his naked erection rubbing against the denim fabric and he _whined_ , closing his eyes. JJ reached his hands up to grab at Yuri's pink nipples, but Yuri slapped them away.

"I didn't say you could touch me." He whispered, an evil grin crossing his face. "No touching unless I say so."

JJ nodded, licking his suddenly too dry lips, watching as Yuri slowly climbed down his body, kneeling in between JJ's spread legs. Yuri slowly undid JJ's jeans, before ripping them off along with his boxers. His eyes shined in the dim room, and JJ watched him slowly lick his lips.

"Your dick is fucking gorgeous." Yuri whispered, before wrapping his hands around the length in front of them, slowly dragging his tongue along the head. JJ _keened_ at this, his hands grasping at the sheets beneath him, trying his hardest not to buck up into Yuri's mouth.

"Please Yuri, don't be such a fucking tease." JJ gritted through clenched teeth, his eyes dropping back to the angelic blonde who was staring back up at him, his green orbs sparkling dangerously.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." He shot back, before suddenly JJ felt his cock surrounded by hot, wet heat. He groaned, losing his internal battle, his hips bucking up subconsciously. The way Yuri's tongue swept down his length before his cheeks hallowed as he sucked back up almost made JJ cum. Yuri grasped the base of his cock tightly, licking stripes across the head. "You can't cum yet, we didn't even get to the fun part."

JJ whined when Yuri dropped his cock, wanting so badly to reach down and relieve himself, but he knew better. Yuri climbed over him, reaching towards the bedside table. He pulled back with a condom and a bottle of lube, and JJ briefly wondered how often Yuri actually used this stuff. Then he realized he really didn't care when Yuri perched himself over JJ, showcasing him his ass as he slowly stretched himself open in front of him.

"Jesus Christ, Yuri, you're so fucking tight." JJ licked his lips again, suddenly feeling as though he were in the middle of a desert with no water source for miles. He could barely believe this angelic creature was crouched over him, ass in his face, stretching himself open. Any man would kill to be in his spot, and JJ knew that.

JJ snaked his hands up, wanting so badly to grip Yuri's ass, pull his cheeks apart and watch his fingers dive into the wet hot heat, but Yuri clicked his tongue in disproval. "I said no touching, JJ."

It felt like hours before Yuri finished, wiping his fingers on his discarded shirt. He turned around and shimmied back down, hovering over JJ's very erect dick. He unwrapped a condom, before slowly rolling it down over JJ's length. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over JJ's before pulling away, JJ lifting his head, trying to chase his lips. Yuri giggled before he reached behind him, guiding JJ towards his entrance. Slowly, Yuri impaled himself with JJ's cock, mewling quietly as it filled him.

"Holy shit, Yuri, you feel amazing.." JJ whispered, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets, trying so very hard not to touch Yuri. Yuri closed his eyes and tilted his head back before he began to bounce on JJ's cock, his fingers tugging and pinching at his hard, pink nipples. "Can I touch you, please?" JJ growled, his fingers itching to touch some part of that smooth pale skin, his eyes fixated on Yuri's pink cock bouncing up and down.

Yuri just nodded, so lost in his own pleasure that he barely even heard what JJ said. His mind went blank when JJ shifted the angle, grabbing onto Yuri's hips as he pounded up into him, their thrusts meeting somewhere in the middle.

"You're so beautiful bouncing on my cock. Do you want to cum for me, Yuri?" JJ's words were slurred, his teeth grinding together as he tried his hardest not to finish before Yuri. Yuri pinched his own nipples and stopped moving, hovering over JJ who was erratically pounding up into the small, lithe blonde. Yuri slumped forward, loose strands from his ponytail tickling JJ's face before he mewled. Yuri gripped his hard, leaking cock, quickly stroking the skin up and down his length. It only took a few moments before thick ropes of cum shot out between the two of them, Yuri moaning out JJ's name as he came, his eyes screwed shut. Yuri's twitching thigh muscles gave out, and he dropped down onto JJ who was still very hard and still buried deep inside of Yuri.

JJ reached down, gripping onto Yuri's ass as he lifted the boy who seemed to be in his own world, bending his knees and resting his feet on the bed. It gave him the leveredge to thrust up into Yuri without Yuri having to do anything at all. Yuri's eyes were closed, and he nuzzled his face into JJ's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

"Cum for me, daddy." Yuri whispered, before JJ gave one last thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside of Yuri, spilling his seed into the condom. After a few moments of catching his breath, JJ felt his softening member slide out of Yuri and he sighed.

"Christ, Yuri, you're fucking amazing." He whispered, grabbing both sides of Yuri's face to pull him into a kiss. Their tongues swirled together for a few moments before Yuri pulled back, pulling on JJ's bottom lip. He smiled down at him before he patted his chest, rolling off of JJ and over onto his side. "We should probably clean up," JJ said, pulling the condom off and tying it before tossing it towards the trash can near Yuri's bed.

"I already have to change the sheets anyways, who cares." Yuri responded, his eyes already closed as he yawned. JJ shrugged, rolling over with him, slotting himself behind Yuri, his arm over his waist.

Yuri knew he would regret it in the morning when he woke up feeling disgusting, but that was just a fleeting feeling before he felt JJ nuzzle the back of his neck with his nose, sleep taking the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choo choo, bitches. Shit is getting real.

"Damn, Yuri, who knew you were such a slut?" Mila jabbed. Yuri huffed through his nose, closing his eyes. The two of them were in his small studio apartment, legs up the back of the couch, feet hanging over the back, heads dangling over the front. 

"He was hot, and he was _really_ good at dancing. Like, holy shit, Mila, I didn't know Canadian boys were so sexy. Why am I here in California when all the hotties live up north? Also, if your new boy toy wasn't such a gentleman, I guarantee you would have at least blown him on the first date." Yuri responded.

"You're right, Otabek is too old fashioned. I mean, it's kind of endear-" Yuri shot up then, feeling a little dizzy when the blood rushed from his head suddenly. 

"Say that again?"

"Otabek is old fashioned? I don't get it, what's the problem?"

Yuri pressed his fingers to his eyes, taking a moment to let the lightheadedness fade. The name Otabek probably wasn't super common, especially in America, right? He worked for a phone sex company that was relatively local, it wasn't an 800 number that advertised on the television late at night across the country, he knew his customers were within a 50 mile radius. But still, the chances of him running across one of his clients was pretty slim to none, right?

Still, Yuri felt as though his stomach was about to fall out, his heart clenching in his chest. "How common is the name Otabek, Mila?" He whispered, looking over at her when she decided to sit up.

"Why, do you know him or something? You didn't seem to recognize him when you saw him at the restaurant.." Mila trailed off, her eyes glued to Yuri as he clutched his chest with his hand.

"I- Nothing, Mila. It's just a weird name, that's all." Yuri let out a humorless laugh, trying his hardest to convince himself that maybe Otabek was a common name. There's no way in hell he ran across _his_ Otabek.

\---

That evening, as Yuri was sitting on his couch awaiting the phone calls that were sure to come soon, he steadily typed away on his laptop. It was probably ridiculous, googling _'how common is the name Otabek'_ , but he was doing it anyways.

"We estimate that there are at least 300 persons in the world having this name, which is around 0.001% of the population," Yuri muttered, reading the text on [some random website](https://themeaningofthename.com/otabek/) that came up with a simple Google search. "Okay, then maybe he's one of the other 299 Otabeks in the world." Yuri said, to no one in particular. He closed his laptop then, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "No fucking way is it the same guy. It's more likely that I'd get hit by lightning than for that to happen."

Yuri's night continued on with a variety of phone calls, one from 'Jim', and a few from newer clients who he had never spoken to before. Nothing of interest happened that night, and when he went to clock out on his computer, his phone chimed for the first time.

Sexy Canadian   
**Yuri  
Yuri  
Yuri  
I'm drunk can I come over**

Yuri rolled his eyes, taking in a breath.

Yuri   
**I'm not that easy, JJ  
U gotta take me 2 dinner before I take my pants off**

Yuri rose from the couch, clicking off the lamp on the end table before shuffling towards the bathroom. He had work at the diner in the morning, and it was already well past midnight on a Tuesday. He'd clocked out relatively early considering the amount of phone calls he got dwindled the later the night went on. There was no reason to stay awake for maybe one more call for the rest of the night.

He shuffled into the bathroom, pulling his clothes off before he heard his phone chime again.

Sexy Canadian   
**Please?  
You know you want me to come over  
Just this once  
I'll take you to dinner next time**

**Yuri please**

Yuri sighed, before responding with _'fine, be here in 20 or I'm not letting you in because I'll be asleep asshole'_.

10 minutes later, Yuri stepped out of his shower, his wet hair sticking to his neck and shoulders when he heard knocking on his door. "Hold on!" He yelled, scrambling to dry himself off best he could before wrapping the towel around his waste. Of course JJ would show up early, why wouldn't he?

Yuri prayed to every deity he didn't believe in that JJ wouldn't be too drunk to at least get it up that night.

\---

The following morning, Yuri was startled awake by the sound of his phone alarm going off. Reaching over to the nightstand, he flipped off the alarm before groaning. He felt like he had rolled around in a barrell of frosting, his hair was hard and stuck together, and he felt dried cum on his stomach and in his ass. "Nasty.." He mumbled, slowly rolling out of bed to take another quick shower before his shift at the diner.

JJ was still sprawled across his bed, very naked, and almost just as disgusting looking as Yuri. He didn't want to wake the sleeping boy, his eyelashes fanned out over tanned skin, his hair lying gently across his forehead. He looked beautiful even in his current state.

After he was showered and dressed for work, Yuri decided to leave a note for JJ when he awoke:

_JJ,_

_I went to work, won't be off until sometime this afternoon. Can you feed my cat before you leave? Her food is in the cabinet under the sink in the kitchen. You better call me again, asshole._

_-Yuri_

_PS you should shower before you go, you look like shit_

\---

"You did it again, Yuri?" Mila giggled, the two of them leaned against the counter near the register. It was a slow morning, the diner had a whopping total of one customer who mostly just wanted refills on his coffee while he read the newspaper.

"Yeah, it's hard to resist him. He's something else when he tries to get what he wants."

"I want _all_ the juicy details. Is he packing? Is he a good lay?" Mila asked, waggling her eyebrows as she prodded Yuri's side with her index finger.

Yuri didn't get the chance to respond when the front door opened, the little bell jingling to signal that a customer had arrived. Looking up, Yuri smiled sheepishly when he saw JJ with his friend, the two of them headed straight towards Yuri and Mila.

"Otabek!" Mila shrieked, running towards the other boy, her arms wrapping around his neck as they exchanged a chaste kiss. JJ just shot Yuri a sideways smile before the two of them took their seats at the breakfast counter. Mila ran off to start a fresh pot of coffee, leaving Yuri to stand awkwardly with the two boys.

"So, you're this Yuri I hear so much about, eh?" Otabek asked, and Yuri noticed his eyes trail up and down his body. He suddenly felt self conscious in his shorts, when he usually felt sexy. Those stormy eyes stopped at his face, and a small smile tugged at Otabek's lips.

"So, you're this Otabek I hear so much about." Yuri responded, a coy smile on his face. He couldn't help but appreciate Otabek's jaw line, casting sharp shadows across his chest in the late morning sun that shined through the windows. His eyes were dark and mysterious, and holy shit those lips looked absolutely kissable. Yuri cursed internally at himself, reminding himself that Otabek was already crazy about Mila and he had JJ, of course.

"Jean, you didn't tell me that he was such a looker." Otabek said, nudging his friend in the gut with his elbow. JJ's lips curled into a smile, and suddenly Yuri felt as though his stomach dropped right out of his body. 

How many of the 300 Otabeks in the world had a friend named Jean? Yuri had wondered what the fuck the JJ stood for, but it never crossed his mind to ask.

Yuri's vision started to blacken, and he felt a lump form in his throat. How was he supposed to deal with this situation. _His_ Otabek was tangled up with Mila. _His_ Otabek who had abruptly ended their phone conversations.

What could he say, 'Hey I'm Sugar, remember all those times we jerked off together on the phone'? This shit was not happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? What's that? I'm setting this whole place on fire already.

Yuri had scurried away from the two boys, stumbling his way to the back of the restaurant. He leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was crouching, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was trembling all over, the lump in the back of his throat threatening to suffocate him. It was all far too much for Yuri, and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation before him.

Yuri heard Mila's voice through the fog in his head, and he slowly lifted his head to look up at the redhead, her eyes shining with worry. "Are you okay, Yuri? Otabek and Jean said you ran away from them, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Yuri choked out, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. It felt as though he had swallowed a handful of sand, and his eyes felt as though he hadn't blinked in a century. "Nothing, I just got really lightheaded all of a sudden."

"Do you need to go home? I can cover for you, if you're feeling sick you shouldn't be here." Mila said, worry coating her words. "I'm sure it'll be dead until Phichit comes in for his shift later."

"No, I think I just need a minute. I'm going out for a smoke." Yuri mumbled, pushing himself up the wall, stumbling as he stood on his feet that felt three times bigger than usual. He rummaged through his locker, pulling out a cigarette and his lighter before making his way out the door towards his car. Pulling himself up onto the hood of his Civic, he dangled his legs over the front as he blocked the slight wind with one hand, lighting his cigarette with his other. Blowing the smoke through his nose, Yuri closed his eyes, hanging his head back as he tried to comprehend the situation.

"I didn't take you for a smoker." A voice said, and Yuri's eyes snapped open to see JJ leaning against the car next to him. "What happened in there?"

"I just felt lightheaded, that's all." Yuri replied, taking another long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from JJ. "Where's Otabek?"

"Oh, he's inside saying goodbye to Mila. He has to get back to work before his father freaks out about him being late." He gestured towards the motorcycle parked near the front door. "They work at a motorcycle shop and Otabek is the only other one with half a brain." Yuri nodded, pretending to be interested in what JJ was saying, but he felt as though he were under water, JJ sounding too far away to make out any words.

A few moments of peaceful silence passed, JJ looking down at his feet as Yuri smoked in silence. His head was swimming and his heart was pounding far too fast to be healthy, and he was really unsure how nothing in his life seemed to be going his way. "JJ, I'm ready, let's head out." A deep voice broke the silence, and Yuri flitted his eyes in the direction it came from.

Nearly choking on cigarette smoke, his eyes raked across the Kazakh boy who was way sexier than Yuri had ever imagined him being during their late night phone calls. He wore a leather jacket despite the heat, likely because he was a biker, and the way it clung to his broad shoulders made Yuri weak. His sunglasses blocked the stormy eyes that were definitely checking out Yuri, and a few strands of dark hair were blown in his face. His pants fit snugly around his thighs, and Yuri noticed he definitely didn't skip leg day, and he briefly wondered what he would look like naked. 

Pink dusted Yuri's cheeks as he looked away, dropping his cigarette down on the cement before sliding off the hood of his car. He snuffed it out with his shoe before turning back to JJ. "Call me later?" He asked, a small, forced smile on his face. JJ gave him another sideways smile before nodding, and Yuri made his way back in the restaurant.

He may or may not have swung his hips a little too much, feeling two pairs of eyes on his ass as he made his way back inside.

\---

A few hours later when the sun was beginning to set, Yuri was back at home. He was sprawled across the couch, staring at his phone, Otabek's contact pulled up (he had to persuade Mila to give him the number, claiming he needed to give him _the best friend chat_.) His finger hovered over the call button, his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to break his ribs with anxiety.

"Hello?"

"Otabek." Yuri breathed, his voice shaking as he tried his hardest to keep his composure.

"This is he. Who's this?"

"Yuri. Mila's friend." He responded, clearing his throat and closing his eyes.

"Oh, hello Yuri. What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"We need to talk, Otabek. I- I think there's something you need to know. I can't do this over the phone, though, can you meet me?"

"Ah, sure, yeah." Otabek responded, and Yuri's heart sped up in his chest. He didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to say it, but there was no way he could let this continue on without letting Otabek know the truth. He knew someone's heart was going to be broken, and he hoped that it wouldn't be his.

"Can you come to my place? I uh, I can't really drive right now. I've been drinking a bit." Yuri said quietly. _A bit_ was a lie. He had almost polished off half of a bottle of vodka since he had gotten home. He never drank much, but when he did, it was because he was stressed. He knew he shouldn't do it, remembering how his father was the same way when Yuri was younger. He remembered his father getting piss drunk and beating the shit out of his mother because he didn't know how to handle his alcohol.

"Yeah, I suppose. Give me a little bit, text me the address."

\---

An hour later, soon after Yuri had forced himself to put on a pair of shorts, there was a knock at the door. Gathering every bit of courage he could muster, Yuri opened the front door, stepping aside to let the shorter Kazakh inside. "Sorry it's a little messy, I tried to clean up a bit before you got here.." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head as Otabek stepped inside.

"No big deal, I can't stay long anyways. I have a date with Mila in a bit, but I figured what you had to say was important so I figured I'd swing by on my way to pick her up." Yuri sucked in some air through his teeth, closing the front door. He didn't turn around to face Otabek, instead he fixated his eyes on the front door. Maybe he thought if he didn't look at the other boy it would make it easier for him to speak.

"Pirozhki." He said, just barely over a whisper.

"What?"

"Pirozhki." He said, his voice shaking as he raised his voice just slightly, thinking Otabek hadn't heard him the first time.

"I don't get it." Otabek said quietly, his tone uncertain. A moment of silence passed before Yuri whipped around to face him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Our safeword, Otabek. The safeword we came up with. The one we never used, but we agreed would come in handy in case either one of us got uncomfortable. Pirozhki." Yuri covered his face with his hands, the tears that had been stinging his eyes were freely rolling down his cheeks. He let out a sob as he slowly dropped to the floor, no longer having the strength to stand. 

"Why did you stop calling, Otabek? I missed you so much. You were everything to me. I looked forward to our Wednesday talks and you just- You fucked me up, Otabek." Yuri was half screaming by then, his hands sliding from his face as he looked up at the boy standing in the middle of his apartment. His hands were in his jeans, and he had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"What was I to you?" Yuri asked, his voice dropping back to a whisper. Green orbs met brown, shining with more tears that were threatening to fall. "Was I just someone you knew you could fuck around with because there was never any strings attached?" Otabek shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't understand." Otabek said, "Are you telling me that you're Sugar?" Yuri just nodded, slowly pulling himself back up to his feet, swiping at the tears falling from his eyes. Otabek's eyes widened and he reached a hand out, trying to touch Yuri's cheek. Yuri turned his head, Otabek dropping his hand in defeat.

"You made me fall in love with you.. You.. You told me so many things about you and then you left me. You fucking destroyed me, Otabek. Was I just a plaything to you? Were you one of those men who just wanted to test the fucking waters? 'Oh, he's in between being a man and a woman, I can see if I actually like fucking a guy without actually fucking a guy'?" Yuri accused, his eyes burning with something that Otabek was unsure of. Tears still streaked his face, and Otabek wanted to tell him so badly that none of that was true. But he didn't because he knew Yuri would never believe him.

"No, Sugar- Yuri. You were everything to me, I even wanted to meet with you, remember? You told me no. You said we couldn't meet, so I gave up. How am I supposed to love someone I knew nothing about? You told me nothing about you! I told you everything about me, but I got nothing in return. What was I supposed to do, Yuri? Keep pretending that what we had over the phone was real? I don't even know you!"

Pain flitted across Yuri's face as he clenched his teeth. Out of all of the things Otabek could have said to make the situation better, he made it even worse. "Get out." Yuri mumbled, turning back towards the front door, pulling it open.

Otabek stood there, his eyes fixated on Yuri. "I don't know what you want, Yuri. I tried my hardest to meet you, I wanted this to be something, but you wouldn't let me have that." He whispered, his eyes glittering in the dimly lit apartment. "I couldn't handle falling in love with someone I didn't even know. I don't know you, you wouldn't let me-"

"I said get out." Yuri said, his voice the calm in the middle of the storm. "I don't want to hear it. Get the fuck out of my apartment."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a pretty explicit sex scene here. Read at your own risk. Probably not entirely detrimental to the story if you wish to skip it.  
> Uhh, enjoy before things get bad? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yuri didn't clock in that night, calling Naughty Pleasures to tell them that he was sick. After the phone call ended, he pulled out the vodka and shot glass and decided to watch cheesy romance movies and wallow in his self pity. Around 10pm, he stopped using his shot glass, instead taking hefty gulps from the bottle. Tears streaked down his face as he neared the end of The Notebook, rubbing his running nose with the back of his hand.

Hiccupping, Yuri slammed the now empty bottle down on the coffee table and turned off his TV.

\---

Yuri  
**Hye**  
**Ey Hey**  
**KK**  
**JJ**  
**Come over**  
**Pls I ned u**

Sexy Canadian  
**Are you drunk?  
Yuri, you should go to sleep**

Yuri tugged on the black thigh high stockings he had pulled on, resting his hair over his shoulder so it wouldn't lay down his back. He sat on the ground, pulling his legs underneath him as he rested his butt on his heels. Snapping a photo in the long mirror he had leaned against the wall, he sent it to JJ.

Yuri  
**[image attached]  
R u sure u dnt wnan cum over?**

Yuri stared at the _Read_ tag on his texts, letting out a huff of air that blew his bangs from his eyes. He almost gave up before a sly grin crossed his face. He turned around, pulling his knees up towards his chest before spreading them apart. He knew he looked breathtaking in the stockings, a nice contrast from his milky skin. He bit his bottom lip, giving the mirror a sultry look as he palmed his slowly hardening erection. Snapping another picture, he sent it on to JJ as well.

Yuri  
**[image attached]  
** **Pls?**  
**il make it worth it**

Sexy Canadian  
**God damnit Yuri  
I'm coming over.**

Yuri smiled to himself, before he went and unlocked the front door, making his way back towards his bed to lie in wait for JJ.

\---

There was frantic knocking at Yuri's front door, but it went ignored. Yuri was lying on his bed, ass in the air, mewling noises spilling from his plush lips as he tugged on the buttplug he had buried inside of him. He heard the front door open, but didn't stop, his noises only getting louder.

"Jesus Christ, Yuri, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked. Anyone could have come in here-" He heard JJ yell, his voice getting closer until Yuri heard his breath hitch in the doorway to the bedroom. It was as if he could hear the internal struggle JJ was having with himself, wondering whether he should take advantage of the blonde spread open on the bed, or try to get him to sleep.

"Yuri, why are you doing this?" He asked, his eyes fixated on the black plug that was peeking out from between two silky smooth pale mounds of flesh. He wanted to badly to lean down and bite them, sink his fingers into the tight heat between them. It took every ounce of his being to look away, clearing his throat.

"Fuck me, JJ. Please, fuck me, I need you inside of me." Yuri purred out, tugging on the plug again, another high pitched moan forced from his lips that were slick with drool. His eyes were glazed over, staring back at JJ with the intensity they always held when he wanted something.

"I can't, Yuri. You're drunk. I can smell the vodka from here. I'm not going to take advantage of you-" Yuri stopped his motions, pushing the plug inside of himself again before he slid off the bed, almost stumbling to the ground.

"I got all dressed up for you. I'm just _so_ horny." Yuri whispered, running his hands through his hair as he gnawed on his bottom lip. His eyes were glued to JJ who was trying his hardest to look anywhere but at the boy in front of him. The sexy blonde with wirey ropes of muscle in his thighs, his arms. The taut stomach that showed faint abs he worked hard to upkeep, the way his pink cock was standing at attention, leaking with precum. The thigh highs that were lopsided, the fabric bunched up near his knees.

"You're really wearing on my limits, Yuri." JJ gritted out, his jaw twitching as he crushed his teeth together. A smirk tugged at Yuri's lips before he slowly walked towards the Canadian. He put his hand on his chest before he gripped at his shirt, pulling him into a crushing kiss. It was sloppy, too much spit, and Yuri tasted like vodka. JJ didn't care, he hungrily dove his tongue into the other boy's mouth, chasing that taste of alcohol. Teeth clacked together and it was too messy, and incredibly sexy at the same time.

JJ pulled away, Yuri trailing wet, hot kisses down his jawline, tugging at his shirt before JJ pulled it off and over his head. He lost every ounce of control he had, the way the blonde was nipping and sucking at his skin, his tongue flat as he dragged it over his nipples.

"Christ, Yuri. It's so hard to tell you no." Yuri hummed in response, dragging his tongue down the front of JJ's stomach as he dropped to his knees. It was taut, and his abs were more prominent than Yuri's. He had a trail of dark hair below his navel, and Yuri tugged at it gently before hooking his fingers in the waistband of JJ's sweat pants. He tugged on it, his eyes looking up at JJ, clouded over with lust. JJ just nodded, sucking in a breath of air as Yuri pulled his pants and boxer briefs down, letting them fall around his ankles.

"You have the sexiest fucking cock." Yuri said, his eyes glued on JJ's hard member that was standing proud an inch in front of his face. Yuri wet his lips before flattening his tongue, running it experimentally over the head. A small groan escaped the Canadian's lips, and Yuri looked back up at him, green orbs staring at him as he sucked JJ's cock into his mouth.

He felt it hit the back of his throat and he surpressed a gag, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He maintained eye contact with JJ as he slowly began to bob his head. JJ stared right back at him, one of his hands grabbing a handful of Yuri's hair, trying his hardest not to take control and fuck the blonde's mouth.

"You look so beautiful with your lips around my cock." JJ growled, and Yuri hummed in response, the vibrations causing JJ to stagger, stars clouding his vision at the feeling of Yuri's hot wet mouth vibrating around his length. "Enough, Yuri." He whispered, pulling the hair he held in his hand to force Yuri's mouth off his dick. Yuri pouted up at him, wiping the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fuck me." He said quietly, his voice raspy and his eyes filled with lust. JJ's chest rumbled with a low growl as he reached down for the blonde who was still on his knees. He pulled him up to his feet, trapping his lips in a needy kiss, too wet and still too much teeth to be considered a good kiss. Yuri hummed into his mouth, his arms snaking around JJ's neck, fingers clutching the short hairs of his undercut.

Jean's hands moved down to grasp Yuri's ass, his fingers brushing over the plug that was still plunged deep inside of Yuri's tight hole. "Are you all ready for me?" He whispered against the blonde's lips. Yuri nipped his bottom lip in response. JJ slowly pulled the plug from Yuri who keened at the feeling of emptiness. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." JJ whispered, his lips moving from Yuri's lips to his neck, sucking on the pale skin there, knowing there would be a mark. Yuri was far too drunk to care, his head tilting back as he whined, bucking his hips towards JJ, trying to get some friction on his leaking cock.

"Lube, Yuri?" JJ asked, pulling back from the blonde who was trembling in his grasp, hot and sweaty and trying desperately to rub against JJ like an animal in heat.

"Nightstand." Yuri rasped out. JJ let go of him, quickly grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom. He pulled the condom over his dick, squeezing a dollop of lube onto his fingers. He made his way back towards the blonde, grabbing his hair with his dry hand, tilting his head back into another needy kiss. "Bend over the bed." He said, his voice raspy and low.

Yuri mewled, stumbling towards the bed, bending over it and arching his back. His ass looked perfect there, and JJ slapped it once with his dry hand, chuckling darkly at the sounds that poured from Yuri's lips. "You like that, don't you?" He growled out, warming the lube between his fingers before he slid his index finger inside Yuri's waiting entrance. "You're already nice and stretched." He whispered in awe, allowing a second, and then a third finger to slide gently inside Yuri. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on one of Yuri's ass cheeks, giving it a nip before he stood back up, pulling his fingers from inside the boy.

Jean stroked the lube from his fingers over his cock, before he leaned in again, pressing the head against Yuri's hole. He reveled at the way it twitched, almost as if it were begging for JJ's cock. He shoved inside with one swift thrust, and he felt Yuri's legs almost give out under his weight. JJ's hands wrapped around his hips, holding him up as he allowed the boy to adjust to his girth.

Yuri let out a little hum, and JJ took it as his cue to move. Still gripping the blonde's thin hips, he pulled all the way back out, dipping just the head back inside of Yuri. He chewed on his lip, watching Yuri's hole suck in the head, begging for more. "God your body is so perfect." JJ whispered, before thrusting back inside. Yuri was whining underneath him, trying to push his hips back into JJ, seeking more than he was giving.

"Patience, Yuri. Don't worry, you know I take care of you." He said lowly, gripping Yuri's hips to stop him from pushing back against the Canadian. Yuri was trembling, likely having difficulty standing as JJ pounded into him from behind, his fingers gripping his hips bruisingly. "Stand up." JJ whispered after he leaned down, brushing his lips across the shell of Yuri's ear. He pulled his cock out and let go of Yuri's hips, watching as the boy nearly lost his balance.

The blonde stood, his hair a mess, his eyes glazed over, and his face wet with a mixture of tears and spit. Pulling him close, JJ gripped his hips again, signaling for Yuri to wrap his legs around him. Yuri obliged with a little help from the Canadian, fingers gripping his ass as they moved to the wall. Yuri's back was pressed against it, his legs wrapped tightly around JJ's waist. His arms were over the older boy's shoulders, head leaned back against the wall. JJ's arms were under Yuri's thighs, holding him up against the wall with brute strength.

He slowly lowered Yuri onto his cock again, before he quickly set a punishing pace, bouncing Yuri up and down his length as he thrusted up into him. He leaned forward, latching his mouth onto Yuri's shoulder as he bit down on pale skin, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt his orgasm uncoiling inside of him. "Yuri, I'm close." He gritted out, his fingers digging harder into Yuri's thighs.

Yuri reached down between them, gripping his neglected cock. Tugging on it in time with JJ's thrusts. He mewled and closed his eyes, his head snapping back against the wall, his hips bucking out against JJ as he came, his cum shooting out in short ropes across JJ's chest that was damp with sweat. JJ growled at this, pounding harder into the blonde, biting harder into his shoulder as he gave a few more short thrusts, burying himself deep inside Yuri as he came.

Yuri slumped forward into JJ, his breathing heavy as he became dead weight. JJ's legs almost gave out as he quivered with his fading orgasmic bliss, but he gripped onto the boy, bringing him towards the bed. He laid him out on the bed before he disappeared, Yuri reaching out for him with a quiet whine. "I'll be right back, don't worry." JJ whispered, leaning down to brush his lips across the blonde's.

After he cleaned the both of them up with a damp washcloth and pulled Yuri's stockings off, he tucked him into bed. His fingers trailed over Yuri's delicate skin, brushing stray strands of hair out of his face. Letting out a sigh, he placed a kiss on Yuri's forehead before he crawled into bed next to him, lying on his back as he stared at the ceiling in the dark. Yuri's breathing evened out as he fell asleep, but JJ's mind was racing far too fast to fall asleep himself.

He hadn't meant to come over and take advantage of Yuri. He knew there was something on Yuri's mind, he could see it in the flittering glints of pain that passed across his features the entire night. Running a hand down his face, JJ clenched his jaw, screwing his eyes shut. He felt like the worst person in the world for taking advantage of Yuri when he probably just needed a friend. Sleep slowly took over, JJ fading in and out of consciousness before he fell asleep.

He knew he and Yuri would have to have a serious talk in the morning, when he was no longer drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: SUICIDE- NO ONE TRIES TO COMMIT SUICIDE BUT IT'S LIKE A BRIEF SCENE WHERE YOU'RE LIKE OMFG??  
> Read at your own risk. Other than that, this chapter was a fucking wreck to write. I rewrote it like six times before I felt like it was maybe sort of kind of worthy of being posted.

Yuri awoke the following morning to JJ tapping away on his phone, fully dressed and seated at the end of the bed. He glanced up from his phone, his expression unreadable. Yuri sat up abruptly, suddenly wondering if he was late to work, only to wince in pain as his head pounded in protest.

"Good morning, sunshine." JJ said, sliding his phone into his sweatpant's pocket as he stood. "I think we need to have a talk about.. This, and Otabek, and you." Yuri closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with both hands. He jerked at Otabek's name, the events from the previous night sinking in to his hangover ridden brain.

"Okay." Yuri said quietly, his voice raspy as he waited for JJ to yell at him. He tensed up slightly, a knee jerk reaction he had when anyone seemed to be even slightly upset with him.

"I'm not going to hit you, Yuri. You may have fucked up, but I fucked up too." JJ said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I knew full and well that you were wasted last night and obviously upset about something, but I still came over. I came over and I took advantage of you, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? We were both consenting adults." Yuri rasped back, finally opening his eyes to catch the Canadian's gaze with his own. "It's not like I said no. I let you, shit, I _begged_ you to come over."

"Yeah, well. Either way, I'm sorry." JJ paused before he perched back on the edge of the bed, his back to Yuri. "Otabek called. He told me pretty much everything. I feel like a collossal fucking idiot for not realizing any of this before." He let out laugh that held no amusement, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "He told me you cried and he felt like shit for leaving you alone, but you kicked him out. Is that when you decided to get shit faced? And then what, you thought, _let me call JJ, he's a good replacement for Otabek_?"

"No." Yuri said, his voice still cracking when he spoke. "It's not like that, JJ. He cut everything off, he told me I meant nothing to him. I didn't use you. I may have been drunk off my ass, but I made a conscious choice to call you."

"Yeah, I was a convenient fuck to help you forget about your troubles.. Yada yada. I get it, Yuri. I'm not happy about it, but I get it." JJ said, standing again from his spot at the end of the bed with his back still facing the blonde. "I'm not really mad, to be honest. We had fun, it's not like we were official or anything. We never really did much except have sex." Yuri heard the pain lacing his words and winced, wringing his hands together.

"I don't really know what to say." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Just listen to what I have to say, that's all I ask." JJ said, finally turning around to look at the younger boy. He looked terribly small in his Queen sized bed, his normally silky golden hair a mess on his head, dark circles under his eyes. Sighing under his breath, JJ shoved his hands back into his pockets, unsure what to do with his hands.

"A girl I've known since high school asked me out-" Pausing, he cleared his throat. "I told her I'd think about it. I didn't know what to say before because I didn't know what it was that you wanted out of this- us." Yuri looked up then, his green eyes locking onto blue. He opened his mouth to say something, but JJ cut him off.

"Don't. It's fine, Yuri. I knew from the get go that we probably wouldn't take this any further than the bedroom. It hurts a little, but I knew what I was getting into. The gorgeous blonde who never talked about himself with me was never going to open up for a relationship." JJ stopped, pulling a hand from his pocket to rub at the back of his neck. "I'm probably going to take that friend on a date. I won't have to fight her just to know her favorite color."

Yuri averted his gaze then, the tears he was trying so desperately to hold back were now falling down his face. He swiped at them with the back of his hand, sniffling. "I don't mean to upset you, Yuri, I get it. Not everyone is an open book, and it's fine. Let's just say we're ending this because of me. I'm not really mad.. It hurts that I wasn't the person you could open yourself up to, but I guess not everyone can be that lucky."

Yuri didn't respond, just silently hiccuping and sniffling as he wiped desperately at the tears that seemed to never stop. He wasn't so much sad that it was over, he was more sad that JJ was right. He was a fucked up person with a fucked up life and not many people were capable of cracking him open. JJ was just another unfortunate person who got caught in Yuri's web.

"I don't know what to tell you about Beks, though. I haven't told him much about us, I figured it wouldn't do him any good to hear it from me. You should probably sort that out with him before he loses his marbles. He's a passionate person, and when you two stopped talking over the phone he was really broken up about it." JJ held their gaze for another moment before he turned, heading towards the front door. Pulling it open, he paused, glancing over his shoulder at Yuri.

"I hope things work out for you, Yuri. I'm always a phone call away if you need a friend." He said, and with that, he was gone, leaving Yuri to break down on his bed, choking and sobbing over the mess he made.

\---

"Yuri, open the door." Mila called, her forehead rested against the wooden door of Yuri's apartment. "I have my spare key, I'm coming in." She stated loudly, before she unlocked the door and swung it open. She dropped her key with a screech when she saw Yuri on his side next to the couch, empty bottles of liquor littering his coffee table.

"Yuri, you better be fucking with me." She choked out, dropping to her knees next to the unconscious blonde. She lifted his head to her lap, stroking his hair with her fingers. "Yuri, wake up. Please, wake up." Mila pressed her hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse. Letting out a breath of air when she felt it beating strongly and steadily, she went back to stroking his hair.

"You really need to stop turning to drinking when you're sad, baby. One of these days.." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Yuri let out a grumble, his eyes slitting open to look up at the redhead who was still tenderly stroking his hair.

"Mila?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes with weak hands, moving to sit up, but Mila held him down in her lap.

"Listen here, shithead." She said quietly, her voice shaking as she spoke. "You do that to me again and I swear to God I'm going to fucking strangle you with my bare hands." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, her eyes boring into Yuri's. "I don't know why you didn't tell me about Otabek, and honestly it doesn't really make any sense to me, but you need to fix this shit, Yuri."

Yuri growled, closing his eyes again, trying to push his head into Mila's hand, where she was still stroking his tangled golden locks. She stopped then, dropping her hands to her side as she let out a short sob. "I thought I had finally found someone who was perfect for me, and of course he's totally in love with my best friend." With a smile that didn't really reach her sad eyes, Yuri sat up, turning around to face Mila on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mila. I didn't really mean for shit to get this bad. You know I suck at feelings, and I didn't really know what to do."

"Well for one, you probably shouldn't have been fucking his best friend when you found out who he was. For two, you should have told _your_ best friend so she wouldn't make herself look like a jackass opening the door in lingerie. You know he stared at me like I had a third eye and threw his jacket at me? That was so mortifying, I don't think I can ever look at him again." Mila smacked her forehead with her hand, letting out a small laugh. "I'm not even mad that it's over, I'm more mad that he turned me down. Who the fuck sees me in lingerie and goes _yeah, I'm not having sex with you_ '? I mean seriously, I looked hot."

Yuri snorted, reaching over to pinch Mila's cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Baba. You know how I am.. I didn't really know what to do about any of this. Instead of making things better I just fucking dug my own grave. I've been here lying on the ground since JJ left this morning." He gestured to the empty bottles on his coffee table. "I ran out of alcohol too. I'm pretty sure I drank it all last night, and now here I am, wallowing in sober fucking self pity."

Mila hummed before she stood up, brushing off her jeans before she began to snatch up the empty bottles. "I'm not buying you anymore anyways. You really shouldn't be drinking when you're sad. You know nothing good comes from that." She warned, stalking off towards the trash can to toss the bottles. 

"Yeah, yeah, mom, I got it." Yuri mumbled.

"So anyways, now that we got all of that shit out of the way, what's your next step?" Mila asked, leaning against the wall that divided the small kitchen from the rest of the studio apartment.

"I don't even fucking know. JJ probably hates me even though he said he didnt, and I know that Otabek is never going to forgive me for this shit.." Yuri let out a sigh, lying back down onto the floor in his fetal position, pulling his legs up to his chest as he closed his eyes. "I don't fucking know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we made it!  
> Buckle up for next chapter, it'll be a little dark, but also super sickly sweet and you're probably going to get some fucking cavities.

Mila had coaxed Yuri into at least lying in the fetal position _on the couch_ instead of on his cold wood floor. He had done so grudgingly, ripping the throw blanket off the back of the couch and burrowing into it. Once Mila had lectured him some more about taking care of himself, she left, leaving Yuri to his thoughts.

He didn't move for most of the day, and at one point Potya had curled up on top of him, purring away as Yuri absentmindedly stroked her fur. "Potya, am I an asshole?" He asked, but of course she didn't respond, bumping her head into his hand to get him to continue petting her. With a sigh, he reached over towards his phone where it was on the ground, unlocking it.

Yuuri  
**Mila called, take care of yourself Yuri  
** **Take a shower at least**  
 **I can come make you food later if you want**  
 **Victor says hi and that he loves you**

Yuri clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. Of course Mila had called the two love birds, she was never capable of keeping her mouth shut for long. He didn't answer the text, instead pulling up Otabek's contact. He wanted so badly to call him, but he didn't think he had the strength to uphold a conversation without bursting into tears. He chose instead to text him, hoping the Kazakh would give him a chance to explain himself.

Yuri  
**I know u must hate me but can we talk? I really want to explain myself before u end up hating me**

Almost instantaneously, his text was tagged with _read_ and Yuri's heart skipped a beat. He watched the dots appear then disappear then appear once more before he got a response. Letting out the breath he was holding, he smiled a little at the response.

Otabek  
**Ok. You get ten minutes. That's it.  
I'll be there shortly, I have to head that way for work anyways.**

Ten minutes was all he really needed. Even if Otabek never forgave him, he could at least try to explain himself and maybe, just maybe Otabek would understand.

\---

Fresh out of the shower, smelling faintly like vanilla, Yuri was perched on his couch attempting to brush out the knots that had formed in his hair. He heard a knock at the door, tugging down his flannel shorts as he stood, setting his brush on the coffee table. He was trembling all over, and he felt like a dam that was about to burst. There was another knock and Yuri shook himself a bit to rid of his nerves before he went and opened the door.

There was Otabek. Sexy, _insanely fucking sexy_ Otabek. Wearing his signature leather jacket, motorcycle helmet resting under his arm against his hip. His hair was mostly slicked back, but strands of it were lying on his forehead. The shirt he wore under his jacket cut low, showing off his collarbones and clinging tightly to his toned abdomen. He looked like some sort of God standing before Yuri, and he only realized he was staring when Otabek cleared his throat.

"Sorry, come in." Yuri mumbled, pulling the door open wider and stepping to the side. The last time Otabek had been in his apartment everything went to shit, and Yuri hoped and prayed that this time things wouldn't go as badly as they had then.

Otabek stood awkwardly in the middle of Yuri's apartment, and Yuri stood behind him, wringing his hands nervously. "Look, Otabek, I.." He paused, gesturing for Otabek to sit down. "Can we sit? You're making me nervous." Otabek nodded, setting his helmet on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. Potya moved from the curled up blanket, yawning and stretching before she stalked towards the Kazakh. He held his hand out, and she sniffed him before she rubbed her head against his hand.

Something inside of Yuri stirred, watching his beloved cat rub against the object of his desire. The corners of his mouth tugged into an almost smile, before he sat down on the couch, feeling miles away from Otabek as he pulled his legs up to sit cross legged.

"I'm sorry." Yuri said quietly, picking at the chipped nailpolish on his fingernails. "I know I probably don't deserve to be forgiven, but I just really wanted to try and set things straight." He slowly looked up at Otabek, who was still petting Potya. Their eyes met and Yuri chewed on the inside of his cheek, the silence between them was deafening, save for the low purring coming from his cat.

Otabek didn't respond, his gaze locked onto Yuri's, and Yuri realized he was waiting for him to continue. "I've never really been an open person. I'm kind of fucked up, and I know it's probably cliche to hear it, but I'm always afraid of getting close to anyone. You scared me, a lot. The way you always wanted me to tell you about myself.. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I fell in love with you and the way you talked about your family and Jean.. The way you seemed so passionate about everything in your life. I just wanted to be a part of that. You made me feel like I was a part of that." Yuri stopped, tears burning in his eyes, but he held Otabek's gaze all the same.

"How long did you know?" Otabek responded quietly, his eyes fixed on Yuri's.

"I found out that day in the diner. I didn't piece everything together until then."

"So you've known for almost a week, and you still continued to drag Jean along? You didn't think that maybe you should tell me? Tell Jean? Hell, Yuri, tell your best friend Mila!?" Yuri sucked air in through his teeth, wiping at a stray tear that was sliding down his cheekbone.

"I didn't know what do." He whispered, his voice wavering.

"I don't know, Yuri. You could have done a hell of a lot more than keep fucking my best friend when you knew who I was. You knew I had feelings for you, and it's almost like you spit all over them when you decided to sleep with Jean." Otabek's voice was getting louder, his eyes brewing with the storm that Yuri knew was beginning to unfurl.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said quietly, finally dropping his gaze from Otabek's, instead staring down at his hands.

"You said that already. I don't know if 'sorry' is really enough to fix what you did." Otabek responded, his voice a harsh ringing in Yuri's ears.

"You told me you didn't know me, you pretty much told me you couldn't love someone you didn't know. What was I supposed to do about that?"

"Not fuck my best friend, that's for sure." Otabek said, the tone of his voice felt as though he had reached over and slapped the blonde. Yuri just nodded, letting out a sob as the tears he was holding back began to spill from his eyes. He felt Otabek reach over, fingers touching his chin as he lifted Yuri's head to look at him.

"You fucked up, Yuri." He said quietly, his fingers catching tears, his eyes softening when Yuri met his gaze. "I fucked up too. I'm not saying that I forgive you just yet, but I want to try to fix this. I think we both want to fix this." His voice had dropped to an almost a whisper, and Yuri sniffled in response.

"If we're going to make this work, you need to open up, Yura." Yuri's heart clenched at the nickname, his stomach fluttering at the sudden tone Otabek's voice had taken on. It was smooth and silky, and Yuri could listen to it all day. "You have to tell me about yourself. You can't expect someone to love you if you can't even tell them more than your name." Yuri nodded, his eyes shining.

"I will." He said hoarsely, his hand moving to touch Otabek's where it rested on his cheek.

"I don't forgive you yet. And I sure as hell don't trust you, but we'll work on that. Together, okay?" Otabek asked, swiping his thumb across Yuri's cheek, Yuri leaning into his touch with a small wet smile.

With that, Otabek leaned forward, capturing Yuri's lips in a sweet kiss, their hands still rested together on his cheek. Yuri tasted like salt and toothpaste, and Otabek tasted like coffee. Yuri relished in his taste, chasing his lips when he pulled away.

"I have to go to work, Yura." He said lowly, ghosting his lips across Yuri's plush ones. "I'll come back later, I promise."

Yuri snaked his arm around Otabek's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Yuri couldn't get enough, he wasn't sure he would ever get enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of abuse in this chapter, read at your own risk. Not too detailed, just mentions.  
> If you or anyone you know is being abused, please call 1−800−799−7233, stay safe out there.

After Otabek had left, telling Yuri he would only be at work for a few hours as they were short handed, Yuri set to cleaning up his apartment. In the past few weeks he'd let it become a mess, clothes strewn across the floor and dishes piled in the sink. It took him nearly the rest of the afternoon, only stopping when he noticed the sunlight pouring through his open curtains was getting dimmer.

Wiping his hand across his forehead, Yuri pulled the ponytail holder from his hair and flopped on the couch. Potya grunted at him when he disrupted her, and he reached over to pet her fur before he pulled his laptop onto his lap. Through everything, Yuri had almost forgotten about his job at Naughty Pleasures, and as he stared at the open website, he chewed on his thumbnail.

"Potya, I think it's time for me to retire." He said quietly, resting his head against the back of the couch. If he wanted to regain Otabek's trust, _and he really, really did_ , he knew it would be best for him to cut out this part of his life. Nervousness swept over him as he pulled open an email, his lithe fingers tapping away at his keyboard as he wrote out a letter to notify them that he would be quitting. "I'll have to find a new job, Potya, otherwise neither of us will be eating very well." He said quietly, a small laugh escaping his lips.

His phone chimed then, and he reached over for it to unlock it.

Otabek  
**I'm off of work.  
Do you want me to grab us dinner?**

Yuri smiled to himself before he responded with a 'yes', telling Otabek to surprise him. Closing his laptop, he pushed it back onto the coffee table before he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower before Otabek arrived.

Yuri wasn't sure when the last time he felt so happy had been, it had been a long time since he had allowed anyone to get close to him besides Mila. She knew a lot about him, but that was mostly because they had grown up together even though she was a couple years older than him. He never told anyone about himself except for a single ex boyfriend. After said ex boyfriend shattered his world, Yuri swore he would never open up to anyone like that ever again. Until Otabek. He wanted so badly to tell Otabek about everything, something about the look in those brown eyes and the way his lips quivered into a sideways smile when he looked at Yuri before he left earlier.

Yuri fretted over his hair in the mirror, brushing out every knot in the golden strands, letting them drop down his back when he could run his fingers through it without them catching. He pulled on a pair of his flannel pajama shorts and a shirt that was a little bit too short, a thin strip of pale skin peeking between the hem and his waistband. Staring at himself in the mirror, he heard a familiar knock on the door, and he scurried to answer it, a bright smile on his face.

"Beka." He said, his voice hushed as he allowed the shorter man inside. Otabek set the food and his helmet down on the table before he pulled the blonde into his arms. He smelled like motor oil and sweat, but Yuri inhales anyways, burying his face into Otabek's chest. He let out a sigh as Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri's hair, kissing his forehead gently.

"So, Yura, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" The Kazakh asked as they parted, Yuri tugging on his hand to lead him to the couch. Otabek shrugged his jacket off, dropping it on the back of the couch before he sat down, opening up the bags that held their take out. Opening every box of Chinese food, he laid them out on the table, handing Yuri a plastic fork.

"I just wanted to tell you about myself.. I don't know if it's entirely fair that I already know so much about you yet you know next to nothing about me." Yuri said quietly, taking the fork from Otabek. His stomach was turning and he suddenly was unsure if he would be able to eat anything just yet. "This is hard for me. The whole opening up thing, I don't really like feeling vulnerable, you know?" 

Otabek was slowly taking bites from one of the boxes, his eyes fixated on Yuri who was fidgeting and pulling at the hem of his shirt. Setting the take-out box down, Otabek put his hand on Yuri's, stilling the boy who looked up at him with shining green eyes. "You don't have to tell me anything right now if you don't want to, Yura." He said lowly, his hand still rested across the blonde's who had stopped tugging at his shirt.

"I want to, Beka." He said, dropping their gaze to look down at his lap. He took a shaky deep breath before he leaned back against the back of the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest. Otabek moved his hand to Yuri's knee, his thumb stroking the smooth skin to try and coax Yuri into calming down. "I want you to know things about me. I want you to know why I'm the way I am. I'm also afraid that you'll leave once you find out." Yuri admitted, his eyes fixated on Otabek's hand. It was large on his bony knee, his palm covering the entirety of it. Yuri suddenly felt the urge to hold it, wondering how it would feel to have his hands engulfed by the Kazakh's.

Otabek didn't respond, he just let out a little hum to let Yuri know he was listening. Yuri paused, grabbing Otabek's hand with his own, lacing their fingers together before he spoke again. "My parents moved here from Russia when my mother was pregnant with me." He said, still not looking up at Otabek.

"They came here to get away from my mother's parents who hated my father because they didn't think he was any good for my mother." He chuckled lowly, no humor in the gesture. "He wasn't really. He worked late hours and drank too much, but I'm not sure how he was before I was born. My mother still refuses to talk about him." 

"When I was little, he wasn't home much. He spent the entire day at work, then he'd go get hammered somewhere. I remember waking up in the middle of the night because he and my mother were screaming at each other. I was too young to understand at the time that most peoples' fathers didn't hit their mothers." He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek before he went on.

"This went on for a long time before one day he never came home. I don't know where he went, I don't even think my mother knows where he went. Honestly, he could be dead for all I know. I wish I was sad about that, but I'm really not." He lifted his gaze then, looking to see Otabek staring at him intently. The Kazakh gripped his hand gently to let him know it was okay to go on with his story.

"My mom and I never really got along after that. She didn't hit me, she didn't even really drink, but she always told me I reminded her of _Этот мудак_ , saying that she wished she never had me." Yuri let out a breath, pushing stray hairs behind his ear. "So we don't really talk. I don't know where she is or what she's doing now, I don't really have any family. The only people I consider my family would be Mila, Yuuri, and Victor-" He stopped, smiling slightly, "But don't tell Yuuri and Victor I said that."

"Anyways, I guess that stuff kind of fucked me up. I never had a father figure in my life, and my mother fucking hated me. She told me she only took care of me because she didn't want to get arrested for child neglect. I don't think I spent a lot of my childhood at home, I'd end up staying over at Mila's house most nights. Her parents were nice to me and they'd feed me and I'm pretty sure they bought most of my school clothes." Yuri shrugged.

"After I was old enough to move out, I did. I picked up a lot of part-time jobs and I've been on my own since then. I've dated here and there, but most of the people I've been with have come and gone. I guess they don't like dating someone with 'baggage' like I'm fucking damaged goods or something. I've learned to keep my mouth shut and never let anyone in."

"Yura, you're not damaged goods." Otabek said quietly, raising his free hand to touch Yuri's cheek. "You may do a lot of fucked up things, but you're not damaged goods, you hear me?" Yuri nodded, his eyes dropping to Otabek's lips. He wanted so badly to lean forward and lick them, kiss them until they were red, but he had more to say.

"I had one boyfriend who stayed with me for over a year. I thought he was going to be _the one_. I don't believe in all that soulmate bullshit, but I truly thought I found someone who I could spend my life with. I opened up to him, let him into my heart, and you know what he did? He stomped all over my heart soon after that. I came home and caught him with some girl he claimed he barely knew. 'It meant nothing, Yuri, we can work this out.'" Yuri mocked, sneering slightly as he recalled the memory. "That's the first time I had my heartbroken by someone, and after that I kind of just stopped dating. It wasn't worth it to me when I knew that it could all end in an instant. You build up this relationship with someone, you let them in, and most of the time they shit all over you before they slam the door and leave." Yuri lowered his eyes, a few stray tears dropping from his thick, blonde eyelashes. 

Otabek breathed in before he let go of Yuri's hand, opening his arms up to allow the thin blonde to crawl into his lap. Curling up in his arms, Yuri rested his head against Otabek's shoulder, breathing against his neck as he pulled in a shaky breath. "Yura, I promise I won't ever leave you." Otabek said quietly, his fingers carding through golden locks. "Right now I may be hurting, but I know that you're hurting too. Being around you feels right, and I don't think I could ever picture myself with another person, even after all the things we've been through."

Yuri closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Otabek's fingers brushing against his scalp. "I fucked up too, I didn't give you the chance to open up to me. I gave up on you before I ended our phone calls. I know now that if I kept at it for just a little longer I could have broken down your walls. I regret that I didn't now. Now we have to work together to piece back together this relationship, and that sucks." He paused, Yuri lifting his head from his shoulder to look into Otabek's eyes. "But that's okay. It's going to take a lot of work, and there's going to be some bumps in the road along the way, but I'm willing to do this if you are." Otabek said quietly, his fingers tangled in Yuri's hair, holding back strands from his face.

Emerald eyes gleamed as he smiled, "Of course, Beka. I promise to try my hardest to make this work." He paused, his eyes lowering to Otabek's lips again before he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Yura." Otabek responded lowly, pulling the blonde to him gently by his hair, their lips crashing together. Yuri moved to straddle him, his hands tangling themselves in the short hair of the Kazakh's undercut, pulling gently at the short strands. Otabek growled into their kiss, Yuri taking the opportunity to delve his tongue hungrily into his mouth. He was too eager, and his mind was clouding over as their teeth clacked together in their lust for one another.

Yeah, Yuri was going to be just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Fans self furiously*

Food completely forgotten, the two boys slid their lips together hungrily. Otabek's hand was tangled in Yuri's hair, the soft tug at his scalp causing warmth to pool in his stomach. Yuri's fingers carded through the shorter hair of Otabek's undercut as he ground his erection against the Kazakh's. Otabek let out a soft grunt, plunging his tongue into Yuri's mouth, hungry to taste more of the blonde in his lap.

Yuri complied, opening his mouth and allowing Otabek's tongue to explore, letting out a hum of approval. Otabek explored his mouth ravenously, almost as if he were trying to pull the breath from Yuri's lungs. There was far too much spit and Yuri was getting impatient, his teeth scraping across Otabek's tongue. They were both too lost in one another's mouths to care much about technique. It was as if Otabek were lost in the desert and Yuri was the only source of water for miles.

Otabek pulled back on Yuri's hair, pulling their lips apart. His eyes stared at Yuri's plush pinkened lips, wet with saliva. His hand was still gripping soft golden locks, and Yuri stared back at Otabek, his pupils blown wide with lust. "Please." Yuri whispered, unsure what it was that he was asking for. Otabek pulled harder on Yuri's hair, pulling his head back so he could lean forward and bite down on the pale expanse of his neck. Yuri whimpered in response, closing his eyes, his fingers gripping Otabek's hair.

Otabek nipped and kissed at Yuri's neck, knowing marks would bloom there by morning. He didn't care, he wanted everyone to know Yuri was his and no one elses. The thought made his cock twitch in his pants, pressing harshly against the confines of his pants. He pulled his lips from Yuri's neck, his eyes catching Yuri's. The emerald orbs were almost completely engulfed in black clouded over with need. Yuri ground his throbbing, clothed erection against Otabek's again, a whine escaping his puffy lips. 

Otabek tugged at Yuri's shirt, almost ripping it off over his head. Standing, he held Yuri close to him, the blonde wrapping his legs around Otabek. Moving towards the bed, Yuri breathed into Otabek's ear before biting at his earlobe, trying to push his hips into Otabek as he walked, searching for friction that he wanted so desperately.

Otabek carefully laid Yuri down on his bed, standing back up to brush strands back from his forehead. He licked his lips, his eyes dropping to Yuri's exposed abdomen. His eyes drifted across the taut stomach with golden hairs below his navel, then stopped to watch the heavy rise and fall of his chest. His nipples were so very pink, slightly hardened with Yuri's excitement. "You are so beautiful." Otabek whispered, crawling onto the bed over Yuri.

He caged Yuri in with his forearms, capturing the blonde's lips with his own again. They pulled apart with a wet sound before Otabek dragged his lips down his jawline, down his neck, stopping at his nipples. Flattening his tongue, he licked across one, pulling back to watch it pebble. He sucked it into his mouth then, his other hand pinching and tugging at the other. Yuri let out a gasp, bucking his hips up as he gnawed on his lips. Otabek's tongue swirled around his nipple, and he gave it a nip before he popped it back out of his mouth.

He looked up at Yuri, his blonde hair a halo around his head, his lips pink and puffy, emerald orbs watching the Kazakh intently. It stirred something inside of Otabek that he was sure he'd never felt before. _Mine_ , he thought to himself.

"You're so gorgeous, Yura," He said breathily, brushing his lips against the exposed skin of his stomach. "So fucking perfect." He continued. He licked across Yuri's skin, wanting to taste the boy who was writhing beneath him. He pulled his body down, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Yuri's shorts before tugging them off with his underwear in one swift pull. His breath hitched in his throat when Yuri's cock popped out, the head pink with beads of precum dripping from the slit.

"Yura, my God, you are too much." Otabek whispered, his fingers delicately touching the velvety skin of Yuri's cock. Yuri let out a small mewl, his eyes fixated on Otabek. It was too much, the soft touches Otabek was giving him, the praises he was showering him with. But it was also not enough at the same time.

Wrapping his fingers around Yuri's member, Otabek pushed it towards Yuri's stomach before licking from the base to the tip. "God you taste so good." He said, before licking across the head, cleaning up the precum that was gathering there. Holding onto the base of Yuri's shaft, Otabek sucked in the tip, relishing in the feel of the velvety skin against his tongue. He swirled his tongue around it before he opened his mouth wider, sucking in as much of Yuri as he could.

He dragged his tongue down the shaft, his hand tugging at the bit he couldn't fit into his mouth. Yuri was keening, his hands catching in Otabek's hair again. Humming around Yuri's cock, Otabek hallowed his cheeks and suctioned his way back up, pulling the head from his mouth with a pop. "Yura, can you cum for me?" Otabek asked, his voice husky and laced with his own excitement. Yuri just whined, wanting that hot wet mouth back on him.

Smiling, Otabek pulled Yuri back into his mouth, his hand tugging and pulling at the base as he licked along the shaft, hallowing his cheeks every time he pulled back up. "Oh my god, Beka." Yuri was whining, pulling on Otabek's hair, his hips bucking up into Otabek's mouth. He felt the coil in his stomach beging to unwind, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. Yuri came in Otabek's mouth with a screech of _"Beka!"_ Otabek milked the blonde through his orgasm, catching as much as he could with his tongue. He made a show of swallowing it, Yuri breathing heavy as he watched the Kazakh. "Holy shit." Yuri whispered, Otabek licking the cum from Yuri that he didn't initially catch.

Otabek smirked, wiping his lips with his index and middle finger before he brought them up towards Yuri's face. Yuri opened his mouth and sucked them in, moaning around the digits as he sucked off his own orgasm. Otabek watched him, a fire burning in his dark eyes as he whispered more praises to the blonde beneath him. "You're so beautiful, so perfect."

The praises spilling from his lips caused Yuri's softened member to twitch, feeling the blood already rushing back to his spent cock. Otabek brushed his lips against Yuri's, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip before he pulled back, looking down at the blonde.

Otabek pulled Yuri's legs apart, and the Russian wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist, pulling him closer. Resting his forearms on either side of Yuri's head, Otabek experimentally ground his hips into Yuri's. Yuri moaned quietly, the overstimulation of his jeans rubbing against his member feeling so good it almost stung. His cock was slowly hardening again, Otabek rubbing his clothed erection against it.

"Why are you still dressed?" Yuri asked raspily, his fingers pulling at the hem of Otabek's shirt. With a smirk, he let Yuri pull it off over his head, tossing it off to the side somewhere. He pulled his pants and underwear off rather quickly, finally freeing his overly hard erection from its confines.

Yuri moved beneath him, pulling open the nightstand drawer and handing Otabek the lube. "Condom?" He asked, his brown eyes fixated on Yuri's as he grabbed the bottle from his hand. Yuri just shook his head. "I want to feel you." He whispered, pink dusting his cheeks as he chewed at the corner of his mouth, looking away from the Kazakh.

With a hum, Otabek uncapped the bottle, pouring some over his fingers. He rubbed them together, warming the lube with his fingertips before pressing a finger to Yuri's entrance. He let out a breath of air when the tight ring sucked in his finger. "You're so tight." He said quietly, pulling his finger back out before he slowly pressed it back inside.

Yuri was moving his hips against Otabek's finger, trying his hardest to relax so Otabek could stretch him out easier. With his free hand, the Kazakh pushed down on Yuri's hips, stilling the boy. "Patience, Yura." He said quietly, before he dipped another finger past the tight muscle. He began to slowly turn his fingers, scissoring them apart inside of Yuri's tight heat. 

Yuri let out a yelp when Otabek's fingers brushed against his prostate, his vision going blurry with the sudden burst of pleasure. A smile tugged at Otabek's lips as he carefully worked another finger inside of the blonde, stretching him apart slowly. It was torture for Yuri, Otabek barely brushing his prostate. He was giving him enough pleasure to make him moan, but not enough for him to really feel it.

Pulling his fingers from the boy beneath him, Otabek spread the excess lube down the length of his cock before he leaned over Yuri. He captured his lips with a quick kiss before pulling back, holding the base of his cock. Yuri was lifting his hips towards the Kazakh, his eyes looking at him expetantly, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. Slowly, Otabek pressed inside of Yuri, his breath catching in his throat at the feeling of warm heat sucking him in.

When he was fully seated inside of the blonde, he hooked his arms under Yuri's thighs and waited. He moved his hips in a circular motion, allowing Yuri to adjust to his girth. Yuri reached up for Otabek with grabby hands, the Kazakh complying, allowing Yuri to wrap around him. Arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Yuri dragged his tongue along the shell of Otabek's ear, moving his hips up against him, signaling for him to move.

Slowly, Otabek pulled almost all the way back out before plunging back in to that tight, warm heat. His pace was brutally slow, his cock brushing against Yuri's prostate with every thrust.

"Please." Yuri cried out, pressing his heels into Otabek's ass, trying to force him to plunge deeper inside of him. Otabek complied, adjusting the angle of his thrusts and picking up his pace. His cock was now hitting Yuri's prostate dead on, the feeling causing Yuri's toes to curl and his eyes roll back in his head. Leaning his head back against the pillow, Yuri's fingers clawed desperately at the Kazakh's back. The sound of skin slapping against skin almost drowned out Yuri's mewls, Otabek forcefully thrusting into Yuri's tight heat, fingers digging into the blonde's thighs.

"Yura." Otabek growled out, and the blonde looked up at him, their gaze locking as Otabek continued to pound into him, gritting his teeth. Yura whined when it became all too much, his back arching up against Otabek as he came, his cock untouched, the pleasure racking his body. Thick, hot ropes of white shot out across Yuri's stomach and chest as he came with a scream of Otabek's name. His fingers were clawing desperately at the Kazakh's back, sure to leave angry red streaks across the tanned skin.

Yuri held his gaze the entire time he came undone, Otabek milking his prostate with every thrust. It only took a couple more quick deep thrusts before Otabek was spilling inside of him, holding Yuri's gaze as he growled, filling Yuri up with his cum. He stayed buried inside of the blonde as he let go of his thighs, brushing the blonde hair from Yuri's face as he leaned down for a sweet kiss. Their lips slid together as Otabek's cock softened and he pulled out of Yuri with a sigh.

The two were breathing heavily, and Otabek's chest was covered with a sheen of sweat, his hair dropping into his face. The two stared at each other before Otabek spoke. "That was incredible." His voice was raspy, and he was trying not to push his weight onto the blonde who was still trapped in his post orgasmic bliss, his second orgasm far more powerful than the first. Yuri just nodded in response, carding his fingers through Otabek's damp hair, emerald eyes shining up at brown.

Yuri felt his heart clench in his chest then, tears he didn't even know were there were rolling freely down his face. Otabek shh'd him gently, wiping at the tears with his thumb before he rested his forehead against Yuri's. Yuri had never felt so loved before. Otabek didn't fuck him, he made love to him, and Yuri felt overwhelmingly emotional when it was over, the two of them holding a gaze as they came. It was unlike anything Yuri had ever felt before and was almost ashamed as he sobbed softly, Otabek whispering to him as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Yura." He whispered, his lips brushing across Yuri's cheek, kissing away his tears.

\---

Years later, Otabek and Yuri were attending JJ's wedding. His bride was beautiful, and neither of the boys had ever seen the Canadian so happy. Isabella was her name, the same girl he had agreed to date all those years ago. It took a lot of mending to repair the relationship between Yuri and JJ, but they struggled through it together. There were days the two hated one another, but at the end of the day, Yuri could safely say that JJ had become one of his favorite people (but he would never in a _million years_ admit it to the big headed Canadian.

At the reception, Otabek and Yuri were nuzzling in their chairs, watching Isabella and JJ dance their first dance together. It made Yuri's heart swell, and he swore he caught a stray tear fall from Otabek's eye. Otabek leaned towards him again, his lips tickling Yuri's ear as he whispered to him. "Soon that will be us." Yuri shivered.

\---

"OH MY GOD!" Mila screamed, Victor fanning himself dramatically, his husband Yuuri smiling wetly as Otabek dropped to his knee in front of Yuri. "Yuratchka, my love, my soul. I would do anything for you, and after everything we've gone through these past five years, I want to officially make you mine. Will you marry me?" Yuri began crying, tears flowing down his face as he nodded, smiling through his tears. He couldn't believe he ended up here, when it seemed like just yesterday he was living by himself and drowning his sorrows with vodka. 

This was what true happiness felt like, him being in Otabek's arms where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> [me right now](http://i.imgur.com/zkqh9VV.gif) with all the overwhelming support I've gotten throughout this fanfiction.  
>  You guys pushed me through it, and I love each and every one of you who took the time to leave kudos and/or comments.  
> Thank you for being you! (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/) to keep up with my future fics after this one. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
